Ein Blick in die Hölle
by Chalebh
Summary: Besser ein unfähiger Zauberer als ein kaltblütiger Mörder!", brüllte Neville Snape an. Doch, was Neville nicht weiß, Snape verbirgt ein schreckliches Geheimnis...


* * *

**Ein Blick in die Hölle**  
von Chalebh

* * *

Disclaimer: Die einzige Person, die ich erschaffen habe, ist Seren. Ihr Name bedeutet übersetzt „Stern".

* * *

Tief in den Himmel verklingt Matt im Schoß liegt die Hand,  
traurig der letzte Stern. einst so tapfer am Schwert.  
Noch eine Nachtigall singt War, wofür du entbrannt,   
fern – fern. Kampfes wert?  
Geh schlafen, mein Herz, es ist Zeit. Geh schlafen, mein Herz, es ist Zeit.  
Kühl weht die Ewigkeit. Kühl weht die Ewigkeit.  
  
Ricarda Huch

* * *

Ich gab die geriebenen Wurzeln des Lonchocarpus in meinen Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit begann nun heftiger zu blubbern und verfärbte sich zu einem schreienden Pink. Ein wenig verunsichert blickte ich in Hermines Kessel, der links neben mir stand. Ihr Zaubertrank war noch blau, obwohl sie ebenfalls die Wurzeln hinein gegeben hatte…

In diesem Augenblick explodierte mein Kessel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Sein Inhalt verteilte sich als wabbelige Brocken über meine Schuluniform. Kleine Rauchwolken, die um mich herum aufstiegen, zeigten, dass die Masse sich in den Stoff fraß.

Die Slytherins auf der anderen Seite des Klassenraumes stimmten wie auf Kommando ein schallendes Gelächter an. Aber auch einige meiner Mitschüler aus Gryffindor konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Hatte ich in den vergangenen Jahren meine dilettantischen Versuche, einen Zaubertrank oder Zauberspruch zustande zu bringen, immer mit einem Lächeln quittiert, war heute etwas anders. Ich wollte auf einmal nicht mehr ständig das Gespött der ganzen Schule sein. 

Wut kroch in mir hoch…

„Mr. Longbottom", brüllte Snape, als er auf mich zugestürzt kam, „fünfzig Punkte Abzug wegen sinnloser Verschwendung von Zaubertrankzutaten! Und wischen Sie diese Schweinerei auf!"

Zornig zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und rief. „Pituitapartará!" Als Folge stoben aus dem Brei rosa und blaue Funken und der Qualm, der aus dem Stoff meiner Kleider drang, wurde dichter. Das Gebräu hatte mittlerweile Sickel große Löcher in meine Schuluniform gefressen, durch die man nun mein Unterhemd sah. – Das Gelächter der Slytherins, in das nun auch die Gryffindors einstimmten, wurde unerträglich.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste", hörte ich Snapes höhnische Stimme, „dann würde ich vermuten, man hat Sie als Säugling mit einem Muggelbalg verwechselt. Als Zauberer sind Sie absolut unfähig." Seine hasserfüllten, dunklen Augen schwebten drohend über mir und ich fühlte, wie mir meine ohnmächtige Wut unter seinem Blick Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ich musste hier raus, sonst würde ich anfangen zu weinen und würde damit zum vollkommenen Gespött der Slytherins. Doch da mischte sich noch etwas anderes in meinen Zorn: Das Wissen, dass Snape Recht hatte. 

Als Zauberer war ich eine Niete, das wusste ich schon lange und es war auch nicht weiter schlimm. Was allerdings schlimm war, war die Tatsache, dass meine Großmutter es auch noch allen in meinem Beisein erzählen musste: „Wissen Sie, er hat nicht das Talent seines Vater…" – Aber nur weil sie es sagte, gab das Snape noch lange nicht das Recht mich derart bloß zu stellen.

„BESSER EIN UNFÄHIGER ZAUBERER", brüllte ich mit einer sich überschlagenden Stimme, „ALS EIN KALTBLÜTIGER MÖRDER, DER IMMER NOCH FREI RUM LÄUFT!" 

Das Gelächter verstummte schlagartig. Snape war wohl zu überrascht, um in diesem Augenblick zu reagieren. Ich rannte aus dem Kerker und knallte die schwere Eichentür hinter mir zu. 

o o o o o

Als ich vor dem Bild der fetten Dame ankam, liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen. 

„Passwort?", fragte sie. 

„HÄNSCHEN KLEIN!"

„Nein, mein Kleiner", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „das war das Passwort der letzten Woche. Wenn Du das P…"

„VERGISS ES!", schnauzte ich sie an, „Von mir aus kann es auch ‚Häschen in der Grube' oder ‚Alle meine Entchen' sein, das interessiert mich einen SCHEIßDRECK!"

„Unfreundlicher Bengel!", schimpfte sie hinter mir her, als ich den Gang zurück zur Eingangshalle lief.

Mir war klar, dass ich in den letzten zehn Minuten alles getan hatte, dass man mich ohne große Probleme von der Schule werfen konnte. – Interessanter Weise hatte ich nicht einmal Angst davor. – Es kümmerte mich einfach nicht. 

Das Letzte; was ich jetzt wollte, waren irgendwelche schrägen Blicke oder blöden Bemerkungen meiner Mitschüler. Also ging ich dahin, wo mich definitiv niemand suchen würde – in eines von Professor Sprouts Gewächshäusern. 

Als ich das Treibhaus drei betrat, empfing mich ein warmer und vertrauter Geruch von Erde und Pflanzendüfte. Meine Wut wallte noch einmal auf und so trat ich mit dem Fuß heftig gegen einen Metalleimer, der an der Tür auf dem Boden stand. Scheppernd rollte er durch den Gang und blieb in einer dunklen Ecke unter der Venemosa Tentacula liegen. Missmutig ging ich weiter bis ich den Eimer erreicht hatte. Ich drehte ihn um, so dass ich mich auf seinen Boden setzen konnte. 

Langsam trockneten meine Tränen und meine Wut machte der Verzweiflung in mir Platz. Ich fühlte, wie sich die Ranken der Pflanze vorsichtig über meine Schulter bewegten. Sanft tätschelte ich sie und dachte, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich unter eine Würgfeige gesetzt hätte. – Ihre Triebe hätten meiner sinnlosen Existenz ein schnelles Ende gesetzt. 

o o o o o

„Mr. Longbottom!" Professor Sprout beugte sich zu mir, „Gott sei Dank, dass ich Sie gefunden habe."

„Leider", murmelte ich schlaftrunken. Vorsichtig befreite ich mich aus den Ranken und Stacheln der Venemosa, an deren Stamm ich eingeschlafen war. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und ein kühler Luftzug ließ mich frösteln. Im trüben Licht der Laterne in Professor Sprouts Hand sah ich, dass meine Schuluniform eigentlich nur noch aus Löchern bestand, die von schmalen Stoffstreifen zusammengehalten wurden. 

„Der Schulleiter möchte Sie sprechen, Mr. Longbottom", sagte Professor Sprout leise. „Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ich senkte den Kopf. Was auch immer mich dazu gebracht hatte, war verschwunden und mein altes, angsterfülltes Ich hatte es ersetzt. Ich wünschte mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als es ungeschehen zu machen. 

Langsam, und doch viel zu schnell, brachte Professor Sprout mich zur Eingangshalle. Dort stand Professor McGonagall wie eine Rachgöttin und meinte: „Danke, Ivy, ich werde ihn zu Dumbledore bringen."

„Seien Sie nicht so streng mit ihm, Minerva", bat Professor Sprout meine Hauslehrerin. 

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete sie kühl und zu mir gewandt meinte sie: „Kommen Sie, Mr. Longbottom." 

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich davor fürchtete, Dumbledore zu sehen. Hätte McGonagall auf der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro nicht hinter mir gestanden, ich hätte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre wieder ins Gewächshaus geflüchtet. 

o o o o o

Nun stand ich also in diesem großen, runden Büro, betrachtete intensiv meine Schuhspitzen und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Dumbledore saß ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte mich mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen scharf an. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Professor Snape hat mich darüber informiert, dass Sie ihn vor der gesamten Klasse als Mörder bezeichnet haben. Entspricht dies den Tatsachen?"

„Ja." Ich fixierte das Teppichmuster.

„Und warum haben Sie ihn so genannt?" 

Jetzt schaute ich Dumbledore ungläubig an. Wieso wollte er das wissen? Ich hatte einen Lehrer öffentlich beschuldigt, spielte es da noch eine Rolle, warum ich es getan hatte?

Ein wenig hilflos blickte ich mich zu Professor McGonagall um, die hinter mir stand. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„W-weil…", stotterte ich, „i-ich habe einen Z-zaubertrank falsch zubereitet und der K-kessel ist explodiert." 

Dumbledore beobachtete mich wortlos und wartete, dass ich weiter erzählte. 

„Das passiert ständig", fügte ich entschuldigend hinzu. „P-professor Snape hat mich als unfähig bezeichnet." 

Dumbledore sagte immer noch kein Wort. 

„Was ja stimmt", sagte ich leise. „Ich wurde wütend, weil die anderen über mich gelacht haben, und da habe ich ihn angebrüllt und gesagt, es wäre besser ein unfähiger Zauberer zu sein als ein Mörder. – Das ist alles, Sir."

Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch, „Mmh – Professor Snape fordert, Sie der Schule zu verweisen", und kam nun auf mich zu. „Was ist Ihre Meinung?"

„Dass er Recht hat, Sir", meinte ich geknickt. „Mir ist klar… Meine Oma wird… "

„Belassen wir es für heute Abend dabei, mein Junge." Dumbledores Gesicht vermittelte eine Zuversicht, die ich nicht teilte. „Ich werde Ihnen meine Entscheidung über Ihre Anwesenheit auf dieser Schule bis zu den Sommerferien morgen Früh mitteilen."

„Ja, Sir." Mit hängendem Kopf ging ich zum Ausgang. 

o o o o o

Ich stand noch auf dem Treppenabsatz und versuchte meine zitternden Knie zu kontrollieren, als ich McGonagalls Stimme hörte: „Sie wollen ihn doch nicht wirklich von der Schule verweisen, Albus?"

Ich begann zu horchen.

„Das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Severus hat bereits einen entsprechenden Antrag an den Schulrat gestellt."

„Albus, der Junge…"

„Minerva", unterbrach Dumbledore sie, „ich weiß, Severus behandelt den Jungen nicht korrekt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Longbottom ihn ungestraft öffentlich als Mörder bezeichnen darf…"

Als McGonagall ihm antwortete, hörte ich in ihrer Stimme einen unterdrückten Ärger: „Wenn der Schulrat ihn von der Schule weist, dann macht man den _Jungen _für diese Situation verantwortlich. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, Albus, dass dem nicht so ist."

„Minerva…"

„Nein, Albus, Ihnen muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass so etwas früher oder später einmal passieren musste. Es erstaunt mich, dass es überhaupt so lange gut gegangen ist. Wir wissen beide, dass Severus' Hass berechtigt ist, aber es ist falsch, wenn er einen Unschuldigen trifft. Der Junge kann nichts für die Vergangenheit." 

Dumbledore schwieg. Dann meinte er: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Doch ich habe keine allzu große Hoffnung."

McGonagalls Schritte näherten sich der Tür, hinter der ich noch immer stand. Schnell lief ich die Treppe hinunter und dann weiter zum Gryffindor-Turm. 

o o o o o

Als ich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, bekam ich eine Eule mit einem offiziellen Brief. Er war von Dumbledore und lautete:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Longbottom.

In Anbetracht des gestrigen Ereignisses halte ich es für angebracht, dass Sie Ihr Schuljahr bereits heute beenden. Sie werden für die verbleibenden Tage bis zu den Sommerferien vom Unterricht freigestellt. 

Über Ihren Verbleib in diesem Internat wird der Schulrat am Ende der Sommerferien beraten. Ich hoffe, dass sich bis dahin die Gemüter etwas beruhigt haben. 

Ihre Großmutter habe ich bereits über das Vorgefallene und die möglichen Konsequenzen unterrichtet. 

Hagrid wird Sie heute Nachmittag nach London begleiten.

Hochachtungsvoll, Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter.

Damit war also meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts zu Ende. Ich glaubte nicht, dass der Schulrat etwas anderes als meinen Schulverweis beschließen würde. Nach dem, was ich gestern Nacht belauscht hatte, würde auch eine Entschuldigung bei Snape nichts ändern. Und das Schlimmste würde erst noch kommen: Die Reaktion meiner Großmutter, wenn ich heute nach Hause kam. 

o o o o o

Schweigend nahm sie mich in Empfang. „Geh schon mal ins Haus, Neville", sagte sie, „Ich möchte mit Hagrid kurz unter vier Augen sprechen.

Langsam trottete ich ins Haus und ging in mein Zimmer. Meine Verzweiflung begann sich wieder in eine ohnmächtige Wut zu verwandeln. Missmutig setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. 

Nach quälend langer Zeit kam endlich meine Großmutter zu mir ins Zimmer. Ich erwartete eine Schimpftirade, doch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und sagte leise: „Wie konntest Du das nur tun, Neville? Man wird Dich von der Schule verweisen. Wenn Dein Vater –"

„DAS IST MIR EGAL!", brüllte ich sie an, „Ich bin nicht mein Vater! Ich bin nicht perfekt. Ich habe es satt, es allen und jedem Recht zu machen. LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!"

Die Hand, mit der mir meine Großmutter tröstend über die Haare streichen wollte, stieß ich heftig zur Seite und rannte aus dem Zimmer. 

Was ich jetzt wollte, war Stille – und der einzige Ort, an dem niemand mit mir reden würde, war das Krankenzimmer meiner Eltern.

o o o o o

Die letzten Jahre war es für mich wie eine Strafe gewesen, meine Eltern in den Ferien besuchen zu müssen, doch jetzt würde es eine Erleichterung sein.

Der Pförtner am St. Mungo's kannte mich und stellte daher keine Fragen, was ich so spät noch im Krankenhaus wollte. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken öffnete er mir die Eingangstür. Langsam stieg ich die Treppen zur geschlossenen Abteilung im vierten Stock hoch. 

Auf dem Gang der Station kam mir die Dienst habende Schwester entgegen.

„Hallo, Neville", sagte sie freundlich, „ich will Deinen Eltern gerade ihr Abendessen bringen. Nimmst Du mir die Tabletts ab?"

Ich nickte und ging mit ihr zur Stationsküche. In einem Wärmeschrank befanden sich übereinander geschoben ungefähr zwanzig Tabletts. Auf ihnen standen Plastikteller mit unterschiedlich großen Unterteilungen, in denen das Essen und die Beilagen aufgeteilt waren. Auf dem Küchenschrank sah ich ein weiteres Tablett mit einem Becher, einer flachen Schüssel und einem Esslöffel.

Das erinnerte mich an einen Patienten, der eine Zeit lang mit meinen Eltern im selben Zimmer gelegen hatte. Auf seinem Nachtschrank hatte immer ein solches Tablett mit einer Schüssel gestanden, in der sich Brei befand. Die Schwestern mussten ihn füttern – und meistens lief ihm während des Essens ein Teil des Breis wieder aus dem Mund. Ich hatte mich vor diesem Anblick geekelt. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich daran erinnerte, so auch in diesem Augenblick, musste ich einen heftigen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Ich hatte deswegen Schuldgefühlte, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. – Und ich dankte Gott, dass meine Eltern ohne Hilfe essen konnten. 

o o o o o

Ich nahm also zwei der Tabletts und ging zum Zimmer meiner Eltern. Sie teilten es mit vier weiteren Patienten. Es war eigentlich verrückt, immerhin hatten sie als Auroren ihre Gesundheit eingebüßt und doch wollte das Ministerium nichts weiter für sie erübrigen, als ein Sechs-Bett-Zimmer. Die Ärzte sagten zwar, die Anwesenheit von anderen würde sich positiv auf eine Heilung auswirken, aber daran glaubte ich nicht. 

„Hallo, Mum… Dad", sagte ich, als ich ins Zimmer kam. Die Tabletts stellte ich auf einen Tisch, der neben ihren Betten am Fenster stand. Ich küsste beide sanft auf die Wange und half ihnen in ihre Morgenmäntel. Als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, begannen sie zu essen. Sie taten es genauso unbewusst, wie sie atmeten oder schliefen. Während ich meine Eltern beobachtete kroch wieder diese verzweifelte Wut in mir hoch. 

Es war ungefähr zwei Stunden später, als ich die leeren Teller zurück in die Küche brachte. 

Die Schwester blickte mich an und fragte: „Hast Du schon was gegessen?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dann setzt Dich, es gibt Pastete."

Sie schnitt mir ein großes Stück ab, legte es auf einen Teller, den sie vor mir auf den Tisch stellte. Hastig aß ich die Pastete auf, um dann schnell wieder in die Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit des Zimmers meiner Eltern zurückzukehren. 

Als ich auf den Gang trat sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine dünne, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt an mir vorbei laufen, die ich nicht weiter beachtete.

o o o o o

Mum und Dad hatten sich wieder ins Bett gelegt. Einen Augenblick betrachtete ich sie mit einem undefinierbaren, traurigen Schuldgefühl, weil ich sie nicht so mögen konnte wie sie waren. Um mich davon abzulenken, holte ich aus dem Schrank meiner Mutter ein Buch heraus. 

Manchmal kam es vor, dass meine Großmutter mich allein zu meinen Eltern ins Krankenhaus schickte. Dabei hatte ich es mir angewöhnt, ihnen während dieser Besuche etwas vorzulesen, denn irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht, mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Nicht, weil ich der Meinung war, sie bekämen nichts mit, aber es war deprimierend zu reden und keine Antwort zu bekommen. Besuchte meine Großmutter meine Eltern, dann plapperte sie fortwährend, erzählte ihnen all diese belanglosen Kleinigkeiten, die seit ihrem letzten Besuch passiert waren. Und ich, ich schwieg und schämte mich wegen meiner Gefühle.

o o o o o

Nachdem ich drei Kapitel gelesen hatte, legte ich das Buch zurück und verabschiedete mich, indem ich beide auf die Wange küsste. Sie beachteten mich nicht weiter.

Es war bereits ziemlich finster und der Krankenhausflur war nur schwach beleuchtet. Plötzlich rauschte wieder diese dunkle Gestalt an mir vorbei und lief mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür der Station. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl des Widererkennens beschlich mich. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, ich hätte schwören können, dass es Snape war.

o o o o o

Meine Großmutter hatte sich auch am nächsten Morgen noch nicht beruhig. Das Frühstück war bedrückend. Anstatt mit mir zu schimpfen, saß sie mir mit rot geweinten Augen schweigend gegenüber und schnieft hin und wieder. – Ich musste aus diesem Zimmer raus.

Entgegen meinen üblichen Gewohnheiten ging ich wieder zu meinen Eltern ins Krankenhaus und blieb den ganzen Tag – diesmal ein Tag ohne Schuldgefühle oder schlechtem Gewissen. 

Als ich am späten Abend das Krankenzimmer meiner Eltern verließ, sah ich wieder diesen Mann, der gerade die geschlossene Station durch die Tür verließ. Da ich weniger überrascht war, ihn zu sehen, betrachtete ich ihn diesen kurzen Moment genauer. Der Mann hatte wirklich eine unangenehme Ähnlichkeit mit Snape. 

o o o o o

Auch am nächsten Tag ging ich wieder ins Krankenhaus – freiwillig, obwohl mich diesmal meine Großmutter begleitete. Sie hatte wie immer einen großen Strauß Blumen dabei: „Damit es in dem Zimmer etwas gemütlicher ist." wie sie zu sagen pflegte.

Kaum hatte Sie den Raum betreten, begann sie auch schon zu erzählen: Sie nahm sich kaum Zeit zum Luft holen. Und ich saß schweigend auf einem Stuhl und kämpfte wieder gegen diese Gefühle in mir, die ich doch eigentlich in der Gegenwart meiner Eltern nicht haben dürfte. Irgendwann meinte meine Großmutter zu mir: „Stell doch bitte die Blumen ins Wasser, Neville."

Erleichtert verließ ich das Zimmer. Als ich zur Küche ging, um die Vase mit Wasser zu füllen, fiel mir wieder dieser Mann auf. Doch heute musste er gerade gekommen sein, denn er ging den Gang entlang, der zu den Zimmern hinter dem Schwesternzimmer führte. Ich blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Am Ende des Flurs wandte er sich zu einer Tür auf der linken Seite, öffnete sie und ging in den dahinter liegenden Raum. In diesem Augenblick hob sich sein Profil deutlich vor dem hellen Gangfenster ab: Es war Snape!

Die restliche Besuchszeit verbrachte ich damit, darüber nachzudenken, was Snape auf der geschlossenen Abteilung zu suchen hatte. „Wenn ich ihn nach seinem Benehmen während des Unterrichts beurteilen müsste, dann wäre er hier sicherlich richtig", dachte ich bitter. Mich irritierte die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nie vorher im St. Mungo's gesehen hatte. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich selten so spät abends meine Eltern besucht hatte. 

Mein Ärger über Snape war Neugierde gewichen. Was machte er hier?

o o o o o

Hatte mich in den letzten Tagen, die Sehnsucht nach Stille ins Krankenhaus getrieben, so ließ mich nun diese Frage nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Es war wie ein Zwang, ich musste herausfinden, warum Snape die geschlossene Abteilung besuchte. 

Ich hätte es mir einfach machen und die Schwester fragen können, aber dann hätte ich riskiert, dass Snape davon erfuhr – also beobachtete ich lieber. 

Ich fand sehr schnell heraus, dass er immer am Abend kam und ungefähr zwei Stunden blieb. Das Zimmer, in das er ging, lag am anderen Ende des Korridors. Da an den Türen dieser Abteilung keine Namensschilder befestigt waren, konnte ich nicht feststellen wer dort lag und fragen wollte ich aus dem genannten Grund nicht.

Je länger ich über Snapes Besuche auf der geschlossenen Abteilung nachdachte, umso eigenartiger erschienen sie mir. Er kam und verschwand wie ein Geist. Er wirkte wie ein Fremdkörper und doch schien er mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit hierher zu gehören.

Hätte ich meinen Verstand benutzt, dann hätte er mich davon abhalten müssen, herauszufinden, was sich in diesem Zimmer befand, das Snape jeden Abend besuchte. Doch so wurde der Drang, sein Geheimnis herauszufinden, immer größer.

o o o o o

Die Sommerferien waren fast zur Hälfte vorbei, als ich diesem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Es war ein früher Sonntagnachmittag und Granny wollte noch eine alte Freundin besuchen, die auf der Station für magische Haushaltsunfälle lag, so dass ich allein nach Hause gehen sollte. 

Doch anstatt das St. Mungo's zu verlassen, lief ich wieder in den vierten Stock und schlich mich leise am Schwesternzimmer vorbei. Als ich das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte und vor der Tür stand, in der Snape jedes Mal verschwunden war, atmete ich tief durch und drückte die Türklinke herunter. 

Es war ein Einzelzimmer. Der kleine Raum war für ein Krankenzimmer ungewöhnlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in einem warmen Ockerton gestrichen. Am Fenster hingen Tüllgardinen, davor stand ein schwerer Ledersessel mit einen niedrigen Tisch und einer Leselampe. An der Wand darüber hing ein Regal mit Büchern. An der linken Seite des Zimmers stand ein Bett mit einem Nachttisch und einem Stuhl davor. Das Bett war anscheinend leer. Ich trat einen Schritt weiter in den Raum. Jetzt sah ich, dass ich mich getäuscht hatte. 

Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war grauenhaft. So grauenhaft, dass ich nicht einmal schreien konnte. Ich starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenem Mund auf das „Ding", was da im Bett lag. Ein Würgereiz kroch in meinem Hals nach oben. Mein Blick hing wie gebannt an dem, was ich sah. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht abwenden. Und so tastete ich wie blind nach der Tür. 

Als ich die Tür erreicht hatte, schaffte ich es irgendwie mich umzudrehen. Ich wollte nur noch fliehen – dem Horror in diesem Raum entkommen. 

o o o o o

Ich war keine zwei Schritte gelaufen, als ich gegen jemanden stieß: Snape. In seinem Gesicht sah ich den puren Hass. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und bevor ich auch nur ans Wegrennen denken konnte, packte er mich an meinem T-Shirt und zog mich zu sich.

Sein Gesicht schwebte wenige Zentimeter vor meinem.

„Hast Du Deine Neugierde befriedigen können?" flüsterte er bedrohlich leise, „Warum bleibst Du nicht noch etwas und schaust sie Dir genauer an?"

Damit schob er mich wieder zurück in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Ziemlich rüde packte Snape meinen Kopf und drehte ihn in Richtung Bett. 

„Los, schau hin!", zischte er, „Sieh sie Dir an!" 

Ich machte meine Augen zu. Meine Atmung ging stoßweise. 

„Mach Deine Augen auf!", befahl er mir, als er bemerkte, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte und er schob mich dichter an das Bett heran. Meine Furcht vor Snape war in diesem Augenblick größer als vor dem, was ich nun erneut sehen würde.

o o o o o

In diesem Bett lag ein Mensch – oder zumindest das, was von ihm übrig war. Das Gesicht war nur noch eine regungslose Fratze. Die Augenhöhlen waren leer, nicht einmal milchig-trübe Augäpfel waren noch vorhanden. Dort, wo die Nase hätte sein sollen, befand sich ein unförmiges Loch. Der Mund stand durch die verzerrten Gesichtszüge offen, in ihm sah ich weder Zähne noch Zunge. Die Ohrmuscheln waren zerfetzt und die wenigen Haare, die noch übrig waren, wuchsen in dünnen, schwarzen Büscheln aus der Kopfhaut. 

Die gesamte Haut dieser Kreatur besaß eine unnatürliche violett-blaue Farbe und war runzlig, als wäre der Körper darunter geschrumpft. Die Arme, die auf der Bettdecke lagen, schienen nur noch aus Knochen zu bestehen, über die man eine viel zu große Haut gezogen hatte. Die Finger waren dürr und zu einer steifen Klaue verkrampft. 

Der Körper, der sich unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete, schien für den Kopf viel zu klein zu sein. Es war, als fehlte etwas. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass sich unter der Decke nur der Rumpf verbarg, und ich musste würgen. Die Bettdecke hob und senkte sich unmerklich – im selben Rhythmus hörte ich ein stockend röchelndes Geräusch.

Mein Brechreiz wurde so stark, dass ich mich von Snape losriss, gegen das Krankenbett stieß und zum Waschbecken taumelte, das neben der Tür an der Wand montiert war, und mich darin übergab. Meine Knie wurden weich.

„Warum machen Sie das?", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

„Ich mache gar nichts, Longbottom." In seiner Stimme hörte ich einen Hass, der weit über das Maß hinausging, mit dem er mich in der Schule anredete. „Das hier ist das Leben. Das, was von ihm übrig ist…"

Wieder musste ich mich übergeben. Um den galligen Geschmack im Mund loszuwerden, drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und trank von dem laufenden Strahl.

o o o o o

Bis auf das gurgelnde Wasser, war es still im Raum. Aber… das stimmte nicht ganz. Aus dem Röcheln war ein hohes, leises Wimmer geworden, das mir eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Als ich mich vom Waschbecken weg drehte und wieder in Richtung des Krankenbettes schaute, sah ich, wie Snape sich über diese Kreatur beugte und leise flüsterte: „ Es ist alles in Ordnung, Seren. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin da, mein kleiner Stern. Es wird Dir nichts passieren. Ich werde es nicht zulassen." Er strich ihr mit einer Geste über das Gesicht, die von einer schmerzlichen, verzweifelten Zärtlichkeit war. Als er sie auf die Stirn küsste, spürte ich Ekel in mir aufsteigen.

Doch es war eigenartig, diesen Mann zu beobachten, der in Hogwarts die Verkörperung der Grausamkeit war. Danach gefragt, hätte ich es abgestritten, dass er zu solch einer Geste überhaupt fähig war. Aber er war es und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alles, an das ich geglaubt hatte, sich in diesem Augenblick in Luft auflösen würde.

Vielleicht war es das, was mich in diesem Raum festhielt. Ich stellte das Wasser ab und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Nach Snapes Reaktion auf meine unerwünschte Anwesenheit hätte ich wohl besser verschwinden sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. 

Um nicht erneut zu riskieren, mich zu übergeben, starrte ich an die Wand über dem Bett. Dort hingen zwei Photographien. Die größere der beiden Aufnahmen zeigte eine junge Hexe mit dunklen Haaren und großen Augen – sie war etwa zehn Jahre alt – die im Augenblick mit einem traurigen Blick auf das blickte, was sich unter ihr am Krankenbett abspielte. Das zweite Bild zeigte dieselbe Hexe in einer Rawenclaw-Schuluniform, ein wenig älter als auf dem ersten Porträt, die mich freundlich lächelnd anblickte, neben ihr stand Snape, etwas jünger als heute, der mit finsterem Blick in meine Richtung starrte. Das Mädchen schien seine düstere Miene zu bemerken, denn jetzt wandte sie sich ihm zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Snape im Bild wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit von mir ab und schaute die junge Hexe an und erwiderte den Kuss mit genau der Zärtlichkeit, mit der der reale Snape sich diesem Wesen im Krankenbett gewidmet hatte.

Einzig die beiden Bilder ließen mich zu der Überzeugung kommen, dass es sich bei diesem Menschen im Krankenbett um das Mädchen von den Photos handeln musste. 

„Wer ist –", begann ich den Satz, als es an der Tür klopfte. Snape reagierte nicht. Ich drehte mich um und sah im Türrahmen die Schwester stehen. In der Hand hielt sie ein Tablett auf dem eine flache Schüssel und eine Schnabeltasse standen.

„Ich bringe Serens Abendessen, Professor", sagte sie und ging zum Tisch, auf dem sie das Tablett abstellte. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in meine Richtung verließ sie wieder den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

o o o o o

Es wurde wieder still im Raum. Nur noch das Röcheln – Serens Röcheln korrigierte ich mich in Gedanken – war zu hören.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich am Fußende des Bettes stand und auf die geschlossene Tür starrte. Plötzlich vernahm ich Snapes Stimme, sie war leise und schneidend: „Wenn Du schon hier bist, dann kannst Du Dich auch nützlich machen. Gib mir die Tasse!"

Ich tat, was er mir eben befohlen hatte. Wortlos und mit einem Blick, in dem sich Hass und Verachtung paarten, nahm er mir den Becher aus der Hand. Nun wandte er sich wieder dem – Mädchen zu, hob ihren Kopf mit einem Arm leicht an, hielt ihr die Schnabeltasse vorsichtig an den Mund und gab ihr zu trinken.

Unschlüssig blieb ich hinter Snape stehen und starrte auf seinen Rücken. Irgendwo fand ich den Mut meine Frage von vor einigen Minuten erneut zu stellen: „Wer ist sie?"

Anstatt einer Antwort stellte Snape den Becher auf den Beistelltisch und legte das Mädchen wieder zurück in die Kissen. Dann drehte er sich um und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ mich zurückweichen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ich in diesem Augenblick meinen letzten Atemzug getan.

„Wieso interessiert Dich das, Longbottom?", zischte er. „Es hat bisher auch niemanden interessiert." Irritiert blickte ich ihn an.

„I-i-ich verstehe nicht?", stottert ich verwirrt. 

„Nein? Das erstaunt mich. Vielleicht soll ich es Dir erklären?" sagte er mit triefenden Sarkasmus. Bei diesen Worten kam er mir gefährlich nah. Ich schluckte und traf eine Entscheidung, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Dann erinnerte ich mich an McGonagalls Worte. Ich kratzte meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Ja", sagte ich leise, „ich möchte wissen, warum Sie mich so hassen." 

o o o o o

Sein Blick wurde starr. Mir wurde klar, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine Augen suchten die Photographie an der Wand, so als müsse er Kraft schöpfen. Doch das Zögern dauerte nur einen Moment – vielleicht hatte ich es mir auch nur eingebildet. Als Snape sprach, war seine Stimme tonlos. Sie verriet nichts, weder Hass noch Wut…

„Ich hasse Dich nicht, Longbottom, ich verachte Dich… Dich und alle, die sind wie Du. – Die glauben auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. – Die ihre Taten mit dem Gesetz rechtfertigen, das sie selbst gemacht haben und doch nichts weiter sind als feige Mörder." Snapes Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Ich wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Snape sprach bereits weiter. „Du bezeichnest mich als einen Mörder. Nun, das bin ich. Ich habe es nie geleugnet. Doch bei allem, was ich getan habe, gab es Grenzen, die ich niemals überschritten habe."

„Und als was bezeichnen Sie es, wenn Menschen..." Meine Stimme wurde lauter und überschlug sich. Plötzlich sah ich meine Mutter vor mir, wie sie teilnahmslos auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Krankenzimmer saß. Den Satz konnte ich nicht zu Ende sprechen. Ich brach ab und fragte stattdessen: „Wo IST Ihre Grenze? Sie haben getötet und Sie bereuen es nicht einmal." Meine Stimme bestand jetzt aus purer Verachtung. Kalte Wut kroch in mir hoch.

„Was weißt Du von Reue, Longbottom. Was weißt Du davon, was es heißt, die Kinder derer zu unterrichten, die für das hier verantwortlich sind." Dabei blickte er wieder zum Bett. 

„Das ist keine Rechtfertigung", ereiferte ich mich. 

„Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen, Longbottom. Alles, was ich will, ist Gerechtigkeit." 

Ich schnaubte ungläubig. „Sie haben getötet und Sie laufen frei herum. Und _Sie _verlangen Gerechtigkeit?"

„Ich habe vor Gericht gestanden, Longbottom." Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich war bereit, für das, was ich getan habe, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Hätte man mich nach Askaban geschickt, ich wäre gegangen. Doch man hat mich in allen Punkten freigesprochen."

„ALSO WAS VERLANGEN SIE DANN NOCH?", brüllte ich ihn an.

„Ich verlange", sagte er leise, „dass die, die meiner Schwester das angetan haben, vor Gericht gestellt werden. Ich will, dass die Welt sie als das sieht, was sie sind. 

„Wen meinen Sie?" Ich hatte eine ungute Vermutung, aber ich wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter denken.

„Auroren, Longbottom", zischte Snape, „die, die von allen als Helden im Kampf gegen den Unsagbaren verehrt werden. – Leute, wie Deine Eltern… Bestien, die …

„MEINE ELTERN SIND KEINE BESTIEN!", schrie ich. Meine Stimme musste man wohl auf der ganzen Station gehört haben. Snapes Mund formte ein zynisches Lächeln.

„Es geht nicht um Deine Eltern, Longbottom. Was mit ihnen ist, ist mir völlig egal. Es geht darum, wofür sie stehen. Vertreter des Ministeriums, die angeblich im Namen des Gesetzes gehandelt haben und sich dabei das Gesetz so zurechtgebogen haben, wie es ihnen passte. Und das Ministerium hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie niemals für ihre Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden können. Egal, welche Grausamkeiten sie begangen haben, man hat dafür gesorgt, dass man ihnen nichts nachweisen kann." Den letzten Satz hatte er leise und mit einer Abscheu gesprochen, die mir unter die Haut ging.

o o o o o

Ich starrte Snape ungläubig an. Es waren Anschuldigungen, auf die ich im Moment keine Erwiderung wusste. An einem anderen Ort hätte ich die Vorwürfe mit einem Achselzucken abgetan, sie wären zu phantastisch gewesen. – Außerdem, was hätte man von einem ehemaligen Todesser anders erwartet. „Auroren, die sich nicht besser als die benahmen, die sie jagten. So wie Snape es hinstellte waren Auroren" – nein, verbesserte ich mich – „einige Auroren Todesser auf Seiten des Gesetzes."

Doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass die Worte, die voller Anschuldigungen und Bitterkeit waren, die Wahrheit darstellten. Aber ich weigerte mich, es zu akzeptieren. 

„Sie werden ihre Gründe haben", meinte ich. 

Kaum, dass ich den Satz beendet hatte, hatte sich Snape auf mich gestürzt und mich an die Wand gepresst. Seine Hände hatte er um meinen Hals gelegt, seine Daumen pressten auf meinen Kehlkopf. Wenn er noch etwas mehr zu drückte, bekäme ich keine Luft mehr.

Snapes Gesicht schwebte nur Zentimeter vor meinem und seine Gesichtszüge waren zu einer Grimasse verzogen. „GRÜNDE!", schrie er, „Wenn es in Deinen Augen ein Grund ist ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, das allein im Haus ist und für _NIEMANDEN _eine Gefahr darstellt, so zuzurichten, nur weil ihr Bruder ein Todesser ist…" Während er sprach, hatten sich seine Finger fester um meinen Hals geschlossen.

„Vielleicht hat sie sich gewehrt", warf ich keuchend ein. 

Snape ließ meinen Hals los und zog abrupt seine Hände weg, so als hätte er sich eben verbrannt.

„Nein", sagte er leise und in seinem Gesicht las ich Resignation, „man hat es überprüft. Der letzte Zauberspruch, den sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ausgeführt hatte, war ‚Lumos'."

Ich schluckte. „Damit kann man doch niemanden töten", flüsterte ich. „Aber was haben sie denn dann damit bezweckt?" 

Doch die Antwort auf diese Frage blieb er mir schuldig.

Snape wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster; er fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo draußen auf dem Krankenhaushof. Die Stille wurde unerträglich und je länger Snape schweigend aus dem Fenster blickte, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Meine Augen irrten unstetig zwischen ihm, den Bildern an der Wand und Seren, die im Krankenbett lag und deren Atmung nun etwas normaler war, hin und her.

„Sie wussten genau", unterbrach Snape plötzlich die Stille, „dass niemand außer Seren zu Hause war." – Ich starrte ihn an. – „Das Ministerium hatte mich lange genug beobachten lassen, um zu wissen, wie der Tagesablauf bei uns zu Hause war. Mein Vater befand sich zu einer Befragung im Ministerium, die Aufforderung hatte er ein paar Tage vorher erhalten, meine Mutter besuchte ihre kranke Schwester und mich hatte der Dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen." Seine Stimme war vollkommen ohne Gefühl und gerade deswegen schien jeder Satz, jedes Wort, das er sprach, in meinem Kopf zu hämmern. „Sie sind in unser Haus eingedrungen, um es zu durchsuchen – wie sie sagen. Im Untersuchungsbericht steht, dass meine Schwester Widerstand geleistet hätte." Er lachte bitter. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Haustür nicht geöffnet. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass vier Auroren sich gegen ein kleines Mädchen nicht anders wehren konnten als mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch…"

Ich verstand den letzten Satz so, wie er gemeint war: Verzweiflung, die sich nicht anders ihren Weg bahnen konnte als in bitterem Sarkasmus.

Was ich an dieser gesamten Situation aber nicht begriff war: „Die unverzeihlichen Flüche werden doch registriert?" 

„Natürlich", hörte ich Snapes tonlose Stimme. Noch ehe ich wirklich begriff, welche Tragweite diese Bestätigung hatte, redete er schon weiter: „Longbottom, es gibt daneben auch andere, legale Flüche, die eine ähnliche, unwesentlich schwächere Wirkung haben. Außerdem – selbst wenn alle vier gleichzeitig den _Cruciatus _ausgesprochen hätten und dieser dadurch mit einem verstärkten Effekt auf Seren getroffen wäre, es hätte _niemals _ausgereicht, sie so zuzurichten." 

o o o o o

Es entstand wieder diese Stille.

Auf einmal fiel mir das Denken schwer. Ich wollte nicht begreifen, was dieser Satz bedeutete und doch quälten sich meine Gedanken bis sie zum Grund vorgedrungen waren. Wenn selbst vier kombinierte Flüche nicht aus gereicht hätten, dann mussten die Auroren mehrmals gegen Seren vorgegangen sein. Die Schlussfolgerung, die sich daraus ergab war…

„Folter", flüsterte ich, als mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Boxhieb traf, „sie haben sie gefoltert." Ungläubig blickte ich von Snape zu Seren. Die ersten Flüche hätte ich noch als Zufall oder Unfall abtun können, weil die Auroren die zwölfjährige Seren mit einem Todesser – also mit Snape – verwechselt hatten… Unvorstellbar, aber möglich… Dennoch hätte dies nicht zu solch einer Verstümmelung führen dürfen. Aber die Realität lag vor mir – das Ergebnis unvorstellbarer Grausamkeiten. 

„Aber wenn das Ministerium wüsste, dass Ihre Schwester durch Auroren…"

„Longbottom, wie naiv bist Du eigentlich? Sie wissen es." – Ich hörte etwas in Snapes Stimme, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. – „Aber wie hat der Minister es in seiner Rede vor dem Zauberrat so passend ausgedrückt: ‚Im Kampf gegen den Unaussprechlichen müssen Opfer gebracht werden, aber es sind Opfer für eine gerechte Sache. Ein notwendiges Übel, das die Zauberergemeinschaft in Kauf nehmen muss.'" – Auf einmal konnte ich den Tonfall einordnen: es war die Ohnmacht absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. – „Sieht sie wie etwas aus, das man in Kauf nehmen müsste?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, obwohl es eher eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war.

„Die offizielle Lesart bezeichnet das als ‚Kollateralschaden'. Ein harmloses Wort, nicht wahr?" Snape starrte mich an, dann blickte er wieder aus dem Fenster

Mir fielen plötzlich einige Berichte im Tagespropheten wieder ein, in denen ein Sprecher des Ministeriums dieses Wort gebraucht hatte. – Ich machte mich von Snapes Anblick los und starrte aufs Bett – zu Seren. Mir wurde abermals schlecht, aber nicht, weil ich mich vor Serens Anblick ekelte, sondern weil mir in diesem Augenblick die Menschenverachtung hinter diesem Wort klar wurde. Welche Grausamkeiten damit kaschiert wurden.

Seren hatte keine Schuld getroffen. Ihr einziger Fehler war gewesen, dass sie einen Todesser als Bruder gehabt hatte.

o o o o o

Wenn ich in diesem Augenblick geglaubt hatte, es könne nichts mehr Schlimmeres kommen, der Horror wäre zu Ende, so belehrte mich Snape eines Besseren: „Sie sind aus dem Haus fort gegangen – und sie haben sie liegen lassen. – Sie hätten ihr helfen können, aber sie haben es nicht getan – Sie hat mehr als einen Tag hilflos dagelegen, bis ich sie gefunden habe. Als man sie dann endlich ins St. Mungo's brachte, war es für eine mögliche Heilung schon zu spät. Alles, was die Heiler vermochten, war…" Er brach ab und die Stimme, die ich sonst nur als kalt und gefühllos kannte, erstickte nun beinahe in Tränen.

„Sie am Leben zu erhalten", ergänzte ich seinen Satz. Doch bevor ich ihn beendet hatte, war mir klar, dass es nicht stimmte. „Nein", verbesserte ich mich, „sie haben sie am Sterben gehindert." Meine Stimme zitterte, als ich es sagte und dabei Snape fixierte. 

Er drehte sich langsam vom Fenster weg und ich sah die feuchten Streifen, die sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet hatten. „Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie ist zu schwach, um zu leben, aber zu stark, um zu sterben. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht wird sie in diesem blinden, tauben und zerstörten Körper dahinvegetieren…" Snape blickte zu seiner Schwester und als er weiter sprach, zitterte seine Stimme ebenfalls. „Ich bete jede Sekunde, bei jedem Atemzug, den sie macht, dass ihr Geist genauso zerstört ist, und sie von allem nichts mehr mitbekommt. Wäre es anders, ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

o o o o o

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit dem, was Snape mir eben erzählt hatte, umgehen sollte, wie ich damit fertig werden sollte. Ich ließ mich in den Sessel sinken und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Fußboden vor mir. 

In der Stille, die sich nun im Raum ausbreitete, dröhnte der Satz: „Sie sind schlimmer als Mörder!" immer und immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. 

Langsam begriff ich, warum mich Snape hasste. Meine Eltern und ich verkörperten alles, was ihm oder besser gesagt seiner Schwester verwehrt wurde. Seren lag vergessen und weggeschlossen von der Welt in diesem kleinen Krankenzimmer. Es gab niemanden, den ihr Schicksal interessierte. Meine Eltern waren Auroren, und diese wurden in der magischen Welt hoch geachtet. Auroren waren Helden – ohne Fehl. Niemand stellte dies in Frage, obwohl es einige unter ihnen gab, die es ausnutzten, die sich über das Gesetz stellten. Auroren, die die Macht, die sie hatten, wissentlich missbrauchten. Auch wenn Snapes Schwester aus Zufall verletzt worden wäre – doch daran glaubte ich nicht – hätte man diese Auroren zur Verantwortung ziehen müssen. Ein Verfahren vor dem Wizengamot wäre das mindeste gewesen…

Serens Geschichte warf für mich auch ganz persönliche Fragen auf. Nicht, dass ich an der Rechtschaffenheit meiner Eltern gezweifelt hätte, aber was wusste ich wirklich von ihnen, was von dem, was sie als Auroren getan hatten? Meine Großmutter sprach nur selten darüber und ich hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt nachzuhaken, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Ich wusste im Moment nicht einmal, ob ich irgendwann den Mut dazu finden würde, aber ich begriff, dass Wahrheit etwas sehr subjektives sein konnte.

o o o o o

Geistesabwesend beobachtete ich, wie Snape die flache Schüssel vom Tisch nahm und sich an Serens Bett setzte und begann, sie zu füttern. 

Während er Löffel Brei um Löffel Brei in Serens Mund schob, erzählte er weiter, es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, der nicht mehr zu schließen war. „Todesser, die Auroren umgebracht hatten, wurden erbarmungslos verfolgt, sie wurden bestraft, auch wenn dies ihre Taten nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Doch ich kann nicht einmal die, die ihr das angetan haben vor Gericht bringen, weil das Ministerium sie schützt. – Sie haben sie gequält und ermordet, aber für dieses Verbrechen wird niemals jemand vor Gericht stehen. Keine Gerechtigkeit. – Doch auch die würde mir Seren nicht zurückbringen. Die Helden der Zaubererwelt sind schlimmer als gemeine Mörder. Als sie mich nach Askaban gebracht hatten, verlangte das Ministerium sogar, Seren müsse das St. Mungo's verlassen, es sei hier kein Platz für jemanden wie sie, jemandem, dem man nicht mehr helfen kann –" 

„Und deren Bruder ein Todesser ist", dachte ich bitter, doch die Verbitterung bezog sich auf die Handlungsweise des Ministeriums.

„Wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen… Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie hier blieben kann. Sie ist sein Patenkind. – Auch wenn es die Realität von der Öffentlichkeit fern hält, aber es ist wohl leichter vor der Wahrheit die Augen zu verschließen, als sich der Grausamkeit der Realität zu stellen. – Macht ist eine gefährliche Waffe, nur die wenigsten können mit ihr umgehen – egal ob gut oder böse. Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Abrupt brach er seinen Monolog ab. Mit einem leisen Klappern stellte er die Schale auf den Nachttisch und tupfte Seren mit einem Tuch, das er vorher auf ihre Brust gelegt hatte, den Mund ab. Bedächtig faltete er es zusammen, stand auf und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. 

Abermals wurde es still – nur dieses Röcheln.

Meine Gedanken begannen nach dem Warum für Serens Folter zu suchen: „Informationsbeschaffung… Snape war vom Ministerium beobachtet worden… Ein kleines Mädchen konnte wohl kaum Dinge wissen, die die Auroren noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Nein. Warum also dann? Blieb nur noch ein Grund: Foltern um des Folterns willen."

Ich schluckte. 

Wie groß musste Snapes Hass auf Voldemort sein, wenn er trotzdem auf Seiten des Ministeriums stand. – Oder galt seine Loyalität nur Dumbledore? – Oder spielte er ein falsches Spiel, um sich so an den Schuldigen zu rächen?

o o o o o

Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem Sessel und ging einige Schritte in Richtung des Krankenbetts. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich wirklich hilflos. Es gab nichts, absolut nichts, was ich tun konnte, jedes Wort und jede Geste wären sinnlos. – Und ich verstand Snapes Gefühle, begriff jede einzelne seiner Reaktionen und würde seine Handlungsweise niemals mehr verurteilen können. 

Dieser Raum war seine persönliche Hölle. Sobald ich dieses Zimmer verließ, hatte ich sie hinter mir gelassen. Er kehrte jeden Tag aufs Neue in sie zurück. 

Serens Atmung hatte sich wieder in ein rasselndes Röcheln verändert. Unwillkürlich blickte ich zu Snape, aber er starrte immer noch auf das Fensterkreuz. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie ein Teil des Breis, mit dem Snape seine Schwester gefüttert hatte, mit Speichel verdünnt ihr wieder aus dem Mund lief.

Ich nahm mein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und wischte wie selbstverständlich über Serens Mund und ihr Kinn, um den Brei zu entfernen. Da war kein unangenehmes Gefühl in mir, es war so, als müsste es so sein. 

Als ich mich wieder vom Bett wegdrehte, sah ich Snape wie er mich mit einem eigenartigen Blick beobachtete. Ich faltete das Taschentuch wieder zusammen und steckte es weg. Etwas sagte mir, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen.

Langsam lief ich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ich drehte mich noch mal zu Snape um, der sich wieder über seine Schwester gebeugt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte ich leise, bevor ich die Tür schloss und den Gang entlang zum Ausgang der Station ging.

o o o o o

Nach den Sommerferien kehrte ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Snape hatte seinen Antrag auf meinen Schulverweis zurückgezogen. Keiner von uns erwähnte jemals, was im St. Mungo's passiert war.

* * *

o o o o o E N D E o o o o o 


End file.
